cleftdfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaine
Final boss of the Pillars of Nosgoth area. Lord of the Nosgothian Vampires, and displaced king. Backstory The life Kaine may have had when he was still mortal is unimportant. Likewise, so are the events surrounding his death. What matters is why he was brought back. Kaine was to be an avenger. A guardian of Nosgoth resurrected to cleanse the world of its corruption, and bring about Order and justice to the lands he once called home. Kaine did just that, mercilessly slaughtering the Council of the Nine, the rulers of Nosgoth. They had gone mad in their ageless existence, and there insanity had to be purged if the Pillars were to be redeemed, or if Nosgoth was to survive. However there was one that Kaine did not kill. When he was reborn in the unlife of vampirism, he had been bound to the Pillars of Nosgoth as well. He was to be the scion of Balance, and only in that capacity could he fully cut out the taint of corruption the Nine had poisoned Nosgoth with. When all was said and done, and the other eight were all dead, Kaine was to kill himself as well. His death would complete the circle, mend Nosgoth, and allow the world to finally begin to heal. Kaine refused. And when he did, the Pillars of Nosgoth crumbled. Over the next 200 years, Kaine amassed an army of vampires and began his conquest of Nosgoth. What better use was there for the dark gift of immortality, than to set himself up as King and rule for eternity? There was resistance, from mobilized farmers and peasants to the legendary Seraphim Knights, but in the end, how could the human race even hope to stand against the might of undead? Kaine eventually took over all of Nosgoth, and set up his seat of power at the base of the Pillars that had started his long road toward tyranny. Eons passed, and humanity had dwindled to but a few tiny pockets of resistance against the vampiric overlords. The vampires themselves had begun to change, their once human countenance twisting and mutating into the shapes of horrific monsters. Kaine was no exception. Nosgoth its self was in a state of decay, the very world around the vampires dying a little more with every year that passed. They all knew it was only a matter of time now. Kaine allowed his once grand bastion to fall into disrepair and ruin. What did it matter anyway? The world was dying without the pillars. He knew that his defiance had cost Nosgoth its very life. Though the death was slow, Kaine found himself powerless to stop it from coming. Then, ages after the vampires had dominated Nosgoth, the world simply was no more. However, Kaine did not cease to be as he was so certain he would. In fact, the Pillars and his dilapidated fortress continued on as well, carrying with them a handful of the once glorious vampire race. Just as the Vampire Lord was beginning to come to grips with the idea, he found that there was at least something outside the walls of the fortress. A trackless desert, as far as his undead eyes could see. He couldn't believe his eyes. Was this Nosgoth? Origins Legacy of Kaine Series History 90 * Arrived in the Cleft along with a fragment of the vampiric clans. * Kaine has remained out of the affairs of the Cleft. He has instead watched important events, and kept an eye on key people with the use of the Chronoplast Device he acquired when he slew the mage Moebius in his original dimension. Abilities Mist Form - Kaine can turn his entire body, or just parts of it, and any objects he has in his possession into a thin mist, nearly invisible to the naked eye. In this form, all physical and most magical attacks pass right through him. Bat Swarm - At will, Kaine can change into hundreds of bats, all a part of him, and all completely under his control. Telekinesis - With the power of his ancient mind, Kaine can move objects and/or people without so much as touching them. Blood Gout - In a rather creative use of his telekinesis, Kaine can draw the very blood out of a given target. Dominate Mind - Kaine can impose his will on any living creature, or unliving as the case may be, and take control of their body. Masquerade - By clouding the minds of people around him, Kaine can appear to look like anyone he so chooses. This is only an illusion. Dark Embrace - Through the powers of his eternal undeath, Kaine can turn both the living and the dead into vampires with only his blood. Just one drop in the mouth is all it takes, and the mortal, or the corpse, will become a vampire. What's more, those turned or raised do not remember their mortal life. They know only Kaine, and their existence as an undead minion to the Vampire Lord. Auto Abilities Inhuman Strength - Through the dark gift of vampirism, Kaine is as strong as ten mortal men. Celerity - Kaine is extremely fast, so fast, in fact, that most mortals cannot even see him move. To them it appears that he his teleporting, popping from one place to the other without moving at all. Blood Sense - Kaine can smell the blood in a person, and as such, he knows when he is confronted with a creature that has no blood. Category:Non-player Characters